


Attempts at Weed Burning

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Series: Shovels, The Guardian Tools [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A good one, Established Relationship, Found Family, Full of Love and Understanding, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Gueira and Meis are Lio's Adopted Parents, Horny Burnish, Humor, M/M, Mad Burnish Family, Mad Burnish was KIND of a Sex Cult, Mentions of public sex, Open Relationships, Or Is he?, Paranoia, Protectiveness, Shovel Talk, Some Crack, Trust Issues, attempts, nude paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Being a parent who's child is starting their first real relationship isn't easy; especially if you and your partner are former alien flame-wielding terrorists and the child in question is your boss who youtechnicallynever legally adopted and his new beau is the firefighter who got you all arrested once; so yeah, Gueira and Meis think they've earned the right to be suspicious.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Mad Burnish Members & Galo Thymos
Series: Shovels, The Guardian Tools [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Attempts at Weed Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly an excuse to write Gueimei, apologies.

“Gueira.”

An, “Mmphhh,” muttered into a pillow is the only response Meis gets out of his partner.

Looking down at the redhead burrowed under the blanket from where he’s sitting up against the headboard, Meis gives a sigh before he starts to nudge him with his hand.

“Boss is a big boy,” he starts sympathetically, “Well, not really, but you get what I mean. And he can make his own decisions. Hell, he makes better decisions than the both of us put together.”

“Mmmmpppphhhhhh,” is muttered more aggressively this time.

“Come on, dude, we both knew this was gonna happen someday.”

“Yeah, but not like this!” Gueira yells, finally getting up and flinging the covers off, “He could’ve had _anyone_ he wanted in Mad Burnish, people that we _know,_ and he picked the idiot that threw him in the slammer the next day!” Gueira complains.

“Well, technically, it was around two weeks after that…”

“Not the point! And then when all that legal bullshit’s outta the way, he moves in with him!” Anger turning to grief, Gueira turns his head to the heavens with outstretched arms and cries out, “DAMMIT BOSS, WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST START A HAREM?!”

Patting his sobbing lover’s back, Meis tries to argue, “Well, the idiot helped keep him out of jail.”

“We could have done that!” Gueira protests facing Meis with tears in his eyes and a runny nose.

“Our way would have gotten _everyone_ arrested.”

“…We could’ve broken out.”

“Look, I’m not too crazy about Galo either-”

“MEIS!” Gueira snaps, despair evaporated back into fury, “Don’t fucking swear in bed, damn it!”

“Really?” Meis asks, giving Gueira an unamused look, “His name is a swear now?”

“Yes!” Gueira declares, pouting.

Unable to resist just how cute his other half is sometimes, Meis pulls him to his chest, rocking him slightly while running his fingers through the mess Gueira calls his hair. After a few moments waiting for Gueira to calm down, Meis finally says, “If you’re really that worried, then you and I can go meet with the asshole that stole our princess and see if he’s legit, okay?”

“Mmmmppphhh,” Gueira mumbles into Meis’ bony chest instead of a pillow this time.

“Okay?”

“…And if he’s an asshole?” Gueira questions, finally meeting Meis’ eye.

“Then we’ll castrate him,” Meis promises sweetly, stroking Gueira’s cheek, “And then we can boil his dick and make him eat it.”

“You mean it?” Gueira presses, batting those pretty lashes that Meis wants to keep all to himself.

Kissing whatever forehead he can find, Meis smiles and tells him, “You can use the rustiest spoon you want, bro.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stomping in a circle, Galo’s pout is a clear indicator not to talk to him.

 _Stupid Captain, stupid Lio, stupid bar I don’t want to go to!_ He whines about in his head, _How come the captain never asks ME to go drinking? I’m fun! I can tell fun stories, I can play weird drinking games! But NOOOOOOOOO!!! Only LIO!!!!!_

“Galo?”

Turning at the sound of the emotionless voice, Galo focuses his pout on his traitorous partner.

“Well,” he starts sarcastically, “If it isn’t the captain’s new drinking buddy! Let me guess, you two were out, what? Playing catch? Fishing? Learning how to shave?!”

“…I don’t believe that those are typical activities for ‘drinking buddies.’” Lio replies bluntly, “And your comrades have informed me that the captain has ulterior motives for our evening.”

“What?!” Galo shoots back, “Are you guys planning on replacing me with some new, hotter firefighter/soulmate?!”

Chuckling at Galo’s jealousy (and formulating ways to implement into their bedroom activities) Lio turns back to seriousness and tells his lover, “No…it involves our relationship and shovels, but also no shovels.”

“Haah?” Galo blurts out confused, “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Lio answers, “The last time I tried to make an idea of what I was being told, the others collapsed again.”

“…Weird.”

“Yes.” Lio agrees.

They stand like that, trying to figure it out with their limited brain power for a while until Galo gets a tap on the shoulder from Aina.

“Galo,” she starts, “You got some visitors in the garage; Lio, come back to the couch, we need to get you ready.”

“But Galo and I don’t own a shovel,” Lio protests softly as Aina pushes him from behind.

“And _that_ is why we need to have this conversation!”

“Wait!” Galo yells as they move farther away, getting over the warmth of Lio referencing their shared ownership of their non-existent possessions, “Who’s waiting for me?” He asks, but by then the only one left to answer his question is the air.

Shrugging, he heads toward the hangar, briefly pausing to grab a blaster if it turns out to be someone unsavory.

…When did that become part of his routine?

…Eh. Probably not a big deal.

Heading down, he sees…

“Gueira!” He calls out excitedly, waving, “Meis!”

Receiving a wave and lazy smile back from Meis and a “That’s _Mr_. Gueira and Meis ta you!” from Gueira, Galo rushes over to the two.

“How’s it hangin’?” Galo asks, smiling brightly, “You guys here to see Lio?”

“Why?” Gueira cuts in, suddenly giving Galo all his attention, “What’s wrong with Boss?!” Meis places a hand on his arm to hold him back, but the worried look on his face tells Galo he’s on the same level of about to freak out as the hothead.

“Woah, chill!” Galo shoots out, hands sent out appeasingly, “Lio’s fine!”

With Gueira and Meis giving out audible sighs of relief, Galo makes the mental note to watch what he says in front of them, at least until their paranoia starts to dwindle down.

“Okay,” Meis covers, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool!” Galo reassures, “Not gonna lie, Lio sure knows how to stress a guy out!”

Hearing a muttered, “You have no idea,” from Gueira before Meis elbows him in the gut, Galo decides to finally ask, “So, what can I do you for?”

“Oh, well,” Meis starts, “Gueira and I are goin’ out tonight and we wanted to see if you wanted to come with.”

Eyes going wide, Galo manages to point his finger at himself, symbolically asking, “Me?”

“Yeah,” Meis continues, “We know we’ve been a little hard on ya, so we wanted to show you there were no hard feelings about the whole prison thing. If you’re up for it, right dude?” He says, nudging Gueira.

“Yeah,” the shorter confirms, “Whatever, you think you can handle it, Hooters?”

Smirking at the challenge, Galo responds back with a “Hell yeah! Time to show my crazy good drinkin’ skills! Let’s do this!” He calls out, thrusting his hips.

“Sweet,” Meis responds, “We’ll text Boss the address, meet us at around 8:00, cool?”

“Oh yeah!” Galo agrees, before gasping in realization, turning and rushing back to the inside of the building, “I gotta go rub this in everyone’s faces! See you guys tonight!”

After watching the mohawked man disappear, Meis wraps an arm around Gueira’s sickly thin shoulders and says, “Now, didn’t I tell you it’d go okay, babe?”

Huffing, Gueira turns his head and mutters, “I still wanna rip his nuts off.”

“I know,” Meis comforts, kissing the side of Gueira’s head, “Wanna go burn some Foresight election posters and calm down?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So,” Lio asks back at the apartment, “Gueira and Meis invited _you_ to go out with them?”

“Oh yeah!” Galo confirms, continuing his victory dance, “Jealous?”

Lio knows he should just say, “No,” and be done with it, _but_ if it keeps Galo shaking his ass in front of him…

“I suppose that I am…surprised,” Lio finally says after a brief period of being hypnotized, “I never thought that they would be the ones to make an approach.”

“I know,” Galo calls back cheerfully, “I thought they hated me!”

“Yes,” Lio agrees, ignoring Galo falling down from his lack of tact, “It did appear that way, and I’ve never really known either of them to be particularly forgiving people…” He says to himself, scratching his chin in thought.

“Hey!” Galo protests, “Maybe they just want to bury the hatchet!”

“…No that’s not it,” Lio deduces, ignoring Galo’s second collapse, “They’re up to something.”

“Do you really have that little faith in them?!” Galo challenges.

“Absolutely,” Lio responds without missing a beat, “Especially when it involves you.”

Mentally cooing at Galo’s pouting face, Lio turns his attention to the phone he was given once it begins to ring.

“Oh, that’s probably them!” Galo guesses, “Do you need me to show you how to check your messages again?”

Giving a slight glare, Lio turns and checks the phone.

 _Hey Boss!_ Is written, _tell your boytoy to meet us here!_ And a link is attached to Gueira’s message.

“…Galo?” Lio asks.

“Yeah?”

Looking down slightly, Lio requests, “Could you show me how to send a text message again?”

After a refresher course where he was rewarded with cheek squishes, Lio manages to send, _What are you two planning?_

 _Whaaaaaaat?_ Gueira texts back, playing dumb, _I don’t know what you’re talking about Boss!_

_Gueira._

No response.

_Gueira._

_Look we’re just taking him out!_

…

 _If you two try anything,_ Lio finally sends back, _I will not be gentle._

_Yikes_

_And I do not mean the fun way this time._

_Boss, c’mon!_

_Why are you two so opposed to Galo? He saved your lives._

_THAT DOESN’T MEAN HE’S GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!_

_Yet you two never once objected to whoever I decided to sleep with within the group._

_That was just sex! Love is WAY more complicated than that, and you can get hurt way worse!_

_So, I’m incapable of protecting myself and I’m too foolish to make my own decisions? Is that what you are trying to imply, Gueira?_

_What?! No!_

_Have a nice time tonight._

_Boss!_

_…_

_Boss?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“GAAAAAHHHHHH!” Gueira belts out, hands pulling at his hair, “Why can’t Boss just see we’re tryin’ to keep him safe?!”

“C’mon,” Meis tries to console him as he fixes his eyeliner, “You know as well as I do that he doesn’t like it when we go behind his back.” Not even looking away from the mirror, he continues, “He probably thinks you don’t trust him to make his own choices.”

“It’s not like that!” Gueira protests, “I just can’t stand the thought of Boss being with someone who doesn’t deserve him!”

“Yes,” Meis agrees as he starts to apply his lipstick, “Our son is very important to me too, but maybe our standards are a little too high sometimes.”

“OUR BOSS DESERVES NOTHING BUT PERFECTION, BABY!”

“Trust me, I know, but we can’t do that.” Raising an eyebrow and chuckling slightly, he asks jokingly, “What, you want us to clone him and let him screw himself?”

“No! Boss hates himself too much to realize how perfect he is! It’s his one flaw, it’d never work out!”

“Oh, sorry, what’s your idea then?” Meis asks on a laugh.

“Well, duh! We have to find someone who’s not the Boss, but’s just as perfect and amazing as ‘im!”

“Oh? Describe ‘em to me.”

“Well, they gotta be tall, long dark hair, china doll skin, with bangs probably knocking the shit out of their depth perception, used to be in a band, cool, great hype man, likes to burn things, keeps an eye out for cops, great at plannin’ shit, smart, likes to mom people, naggy, has shark teeth, tells freaky ghost stories, smells nice, wears cowboy boots and likes motorcycles!” Gueira lists off with his fingers, smiling to himself when he finishes.

Finally turning his head to look up at his husband, pink dusting his cheeks, Meis coyly teases, “Oh? So I need to leave you for the Boss?”

“What? No! We _clone_ you!”

Snorting as he tries to contain his laughter, Meis asks in fake worry, “But what if the clone fell in love with _you?!_ Then what would happen?”

“…Shit.”

Finally unable to control himself, Meis bursts out laughing and tries to get out, “Would, _haha,_ would I have to fight him? Or, or would you ditch me for the younger, hotter me?” Is all he can get out before he devolves into giggles, clutching his side.

“Uh…threesome?” Gueira awkwardly suggests, shrugging as he approaches his husband from behind, wrapping his arms around Meis’ shoulders.

Nuzzling against Gueira, Meis laments, “I’m gonna have to redo my makeup,” as he slides his hands up and down Gueira’s sides.

Face red, eyes blown back, a stupid smile on his face, Gueira practically rips his jacket off and throws himself onto his partner, the only warning of his incoming lips a, _“Fuck it.”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Parking outside of the bar, a small biker joint called _Ring of Fire_ , rows of motorcycles (Seriously, did every Burnish blow their reparation check on bikes?), flashy neon lights, a huge Mad Burnish flag on display, Galo sees Gueira and Meis outside, Gueira blushing and trying to keep his constantly twisting head from giggling while Meis has him trapped in his arms, swaying them, kissing along his neck and whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Meis!” Gueira tries to fight, “Stop!”

“I can’t,” Meis mumbles, “If we go in, I’m gonna have to punch everyone in there, because they’ll keep hittin’ on you. And I’m feeling selfish tonight.”

“What?” Gueira says in disbelief, “No they won’t!”

“Yes they will,” Meis whines, “You’re too pretty.”

Face a tomato, Gueira splutters and denies, “No I’m not!”

“Yes you are,” Meis coos, “You’re the sexiest thing here.”

_“Stooooppppppp…”_

“Gorgeous…”

…

Is this why Lio wanted him to take a paper bag?

Once Gueira turns his head a certain way, he finally notices Galo standing there and proceeds to jump out of his skin, alerting Meis whose eye widens in surprise.

“HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDIN’ THERE?!!!” Gueira splutters.

“I’m sorry!” Galo shoots out, but he can’t keep the smile from growing on his face, “But you guys were just _so cute_ , I couldn’t help it!” He breathes out fondly, eyes sparkly, bent down slightly hands grasped together in front of his heart, hips swaying.

Glaring, Gueira squares his shoulders and grips Meis’ arm, powerwalking them to the door, he demands, “Just…just come on!”

Following them Galo practically bounces on his toes, still trying to apologize.

“I swear I didn’t want to invade your privacy, but you two are so sweet, and I-I couldn’t help it!”

“Galo…” Meis starts.

“MEIS! LANGUAGE!” Gueira scolds.

“ _Dude_ ,” Meis corrects himself, “It’s fine, we just don’t like gettin’ snuck up on.”

“But I watched you guys being intimate…” Galo protests.

Stopping, the two regard him with shock just in front of the door.

After a pause, Gueira finally says, “Dude…all that time with the Boss…”

To which Meis finishes, “…We thought you’d understand how Burnish… _roll_.”

Blinking, Galo gets out, “Wha-”

_SLAM!_

The door opens and WOW, there are a LOT of horny people in here: There’s a group of girls by the window making out and changing partners, a guy spread out on the a table where his partner is doing body shots on him, hands are slipping under leather everywhere, even the servers are using their breaks to give out hickeys to their coworkers.

Face red, eyes blown back, Galo manages to get out, “…Wow.”

“Yeah,” Meis pipes up, a sharp smile growing in amusement at Galo’s shock, “You see, us Burnish never really had the option to settle in one place for too long, so we eventually we decided, ‘You know what? To hell with decency, you do it where you do it.’ Since then, we’ve enjoyed lives of public sex and open displays of affection. ‘Course, livin’ like that for so long, it gets hard to play by society’s rules, so we get a little crazy if we’re cooped up like we’re supposed to.”

“…This explains… _so_ much.”

Snorting, Meis puts his hand on Galo’s back and leads him to the bar.

“Come on hotshot, let’s get a drink.”

Sitting down on a stool between Gueira and Meis, Galo takes a look around and gets a good look at his surroundings: Mad Burnish flags displayed proudly, leather-coated patrons, neon lights hanging from the ceiling, candles lighting the lower section and a large painting of-

“Is that…Lio?” he whimpers.

But Galo knows it’s Lio, he knows every inch of him…and apparently, so does everyone in this bar because the Lio in that picture is as naked as the day he was born.

Well, he has fire snakes covering up his privates, so…nothing that can get anyone sued. Doing his signature manspread on the original Detroit, Promare flames surrounding him, Lio looks every bit like the leader of this crazy arsonist sex cult biker gang that Galo is pretty sure Mad Burnish is now.

“Yeah,” the bartender says, startling Galo, “Before we opened the place, we thought we needed to have something with the Boss’ face on it, so we got one of us to whip that thing up. Boss tried to say it wasn’t necessary, but we insisted.”

“So…he posed for it?”

“Yup! We got a time down and got it done! Took about two days, but it was well worth it.”

“And he knows it’s here?”

“He helped put it up!”

_Click!_

Is the sound of the camera on Meis’ phone going off.

“Boss is definitely gonna wanna see that face.” He shrugs.

“…Lio, why do you do these things to me?” Galo mutters.

Ignoring him, the bartender asks, “What can I get for you?”

“Whiskey for us,” Gueira pipes up, then points his thumb at Galo, “and whatever he wants.”

“Alright, what can I get you, spiky?”

Thinking long and hard, Galo’s mental lightbulb finally flicks to life and he says, “Monster!”

…

“What?” Meis finally asks.

“Well,” Galo clarifies, “If I’m gonna drive Lio back home tonight, I can’t get wasted! I don’t know what him and the boss are drinking!”

“You doubtin’ his alcohol tolerance?!” Gueira suddenly explodes on him.

“What?! No! I’m being cautious of the captain, he drinks moonshine at breakfast!”

“…That’s fair.” Gueira concedes meekly.

Noticing the intense look being shot at him by the bartender, Galo responds, “Yes?”

“…You’re takin’ the Boss home?” The employee finally says.

“Yeah!” Galo confirms cheerfully, “He’s at a different bar close to here, so I’m just gonna drive us both home!”

Looking Galo over, the bartender’s eyes widen in understanding as they ask, “Galo…Thymos?”

“The one and only!” He declares proudly, jumping up and posing on the bar, “The ‘Number One Firefighter in the City,’ Galo Thymos has arrived!”

He appears to be so caught up in showing off that he doesn’t notice everyone in the bar stopping what they were doing to look at him.

“…I’ll go get your drinks ready,” the bartender says quietly.

As the crowd surrounds the three while Galo sits down, oblivious.

Wide eyed, Gueira looks at Meis, and that sharp smirk is all the confirmation he needs.

_You planned this._

_Yup._

_You took him…._

_Straight to the wolves’ den._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So,” Galo starts once the drinks get back, still not noticing the crowd of Burnish ready to lynch him at the slightest hint of him mistreating their Boss, “What’d you guys want to talk about?”

“Oh,” Meis responds, “Just wanted to get to know the guy who’s screwin’ around with the Boss a bit better.”

Taking a sip of his liver killer, Galo hums and says, “Oh yeah! That reminds me…”

“Hm?”

“Lio’s…,” he begins, “He’s had sex with a lot of Mad Burnish, right?”

“Is that a problem?” Gueira growls, angry glares from the crowd supporting him.

“What, no!” Galo immediately defends, “I was just curious!”

“As many as you can count," Meis confirms, taking back the conversation, “And probably plenty from before we met him.”

“Oh.” Galo says thoughtfully.

Getting the signal from Meis, Gueira gets ready to start grilling the asshole before Galo cuts in with, “I have to admit, I’m kind of…envious of you guys.”

“Oh?” Meis hums, doing a great job of looking unconcerned, the rest of them unable to do so at the wrench in their plans, “Why’s that?”

“Well,” Galo starts, “You’ve known him longer than I have, so you probably know him better than I do.”

“Well…”

“And if things are gonna go my way, I gotta step it up!” He declares enthusiastically.

“…The hell do you mean by that?!” Gueira angrily demands, fisting Galo’s shirt, ignoring Meis’ cues to keep calm, “Just what do you want with the Boss, huh?! He’s been through enough shit already, he doesn’t need anything else from you!” He tells him as the crowd begins to grow agitated.

“I know!” Galo responds with a huge smile, “That’s why I want your advice on how to make Lio happy!”

…

“Huh?” Gueira gets out, the crowd in a similar state of shock, hands unclenching from Galo’s shirt.

“Yeah!” Galo continues, “You see, Lio’s the only person I’ve ever had sex with, so I’m not as experienced as him, so I thought you guys might be able to tell me what he likes best in bed! And after seeing a place like _this,_ ” he gestures with his arms to their surroundings, still not noticing the crowd behind him, “I know I’ve got a _lot_ to learn.”

“…Wow,” Meis finally utters, “You seriously just asked us to help you get the Boss turned on.”

Gasping, Galo quickly blurts out, “Oh shit! You’re right! I forgot, there’s more I wanna know about besides sex!”

Looking slightly panicked, Galo shoots out, “What was his favorite thing to make out of his flames? Were there any places that he liked to stop at on the run? Did he have a favorite type of junk food? Was there a kind of desert animal that made him stop what he was doing to look at? Every time I try to ask him, he just blows it off and says it’s not important, which is bullshit! If it makes him happy it’s like… _mega_ important!”

…

“Are you for real?” Meis asks.

“As real as the beating heart of a firefighter in my chest!” He confirms, smirking confidently, one foot on the bar, hand clasped in front of his heart, the other one a fist at his hip, “I’m gonna make Lio the happiest person in the world, no matter how bitchy he gets! And believe me, he gets _sooo_ bitchy!”

Coming down, smile much gentler, he says in a calmer tone, “I guess that’s another part of the reason I’m jealous of you guys.”

Chuckling at the perplexed look on their faces, Galo starts, “You two are just so…I dunno, _connected_. Like, Meis can just shake his head some way, and you know what kind of sandwich to get him. And you guys are always on top of each other and you seem so happy, like you don’t have to worry about setting each other off.”

Looking oddly upset, he continues, “Lio…I know he loves me, but we have to be careful, I don’t want to scare him off. I know you see him as some, I dunno, chosen magical shepherd, but he’s got limits like everyone else! And I-I just can’t let him keep going like he has to take care of everything, he can’t just make me happy while he has to suffer. That’s not fair, no matter how much he tries to fight it.

"But you guys? It’s like you reached some…equilibrium where you two just have this perfect relationship, and I want to get there. I know it’s gonna take time, and I know I can’t just rush there, but I’m gonna give it a billion percent because Lio deserves to have a happy life and I’m gonna give it to him!” 

And, wow, it’s quiet.

No one says a word after that, all eyes on Galo after his declaration.

Finally getting his wits back, Meis asks, “You…really care about Boss that much?”

“Well, duh!” Galo replies easily, “I love Lio!”

“…Wow,” Gueira utters as he finally gets a hold of himself, “I feel like an asshole.”

“So, does this mean you’re not gonna shovel talk me?” Galo asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Gueira says, not really processing what he’s been told.

…

“Wait, WHAT?!” He yells out, mind finally catching up with his ears.

“You know, the reason you guys took me here in the first place?” Galo continues, eyebrow raised, “So you could threaten me to be good to Lio?”

“…” Meis eventually utters, “How long did you know?”

“Oh, the whole time!” Galo cheerfully explains. Seeing the stunned expressions, he begins to list off, “Well, first you guys invited me out even though you hate me, you took me to a bar filled with people that are waiting to kill me if I don’t take care of Lio,” he says gesturing to the crowd behind them, the aforementioned Burnish backing up reflexively, “But it really came together when the guys at the station started explaining it to Lio for some reason; I tried to keep him from catching on, but he’s too paranoid.”

“…Well, damn.”

“I don’t mind!” Galo reassures them, “I’m glad Lio has so many people looking out for him! It makes me feel better about when I can’t be there for him. And I know it can’t be easy to let him go, but I promise, I’m going to take good care of him.” He says earnestly, smiling gently at the generals.

“…”

“Gueira, are you crying?”

“I’M ALLERGIC TO BAR NUTS!”

Ignoring his husband’s protests as he rushes to the bathroom to wipe his face, the crowd breaking up after some apologies and congratulations, Meis turns on his stool and regards Galo with an amused look on his face.

“You know,” the lanky man starts, “You and I are actually a lot alike, at least when it comes to when it comes to how we treat our men.”

Chuckling at the fish face that crosses the idiot’s face, Meis continues, “We have these powerful, strong-willed guys that try their best to look tough and keep it together, but me and you? All we want to do is spoil and dote on them all day.” 

Turning to look at Gueira, now laughing with some of the others at something, a fond smile grows across the dark-haired man’s face, “They’ll do everything to stop us, but we can’t help it. The more they don’t think they deserve to be happy, the more determined we get to drop everything and love them until we see a smile on their face. Right?” He asks, still focused on Gueira.

Looking back up at the picture, Galo can understand how having a picture of Lio, unrestrained, unapologetic, completely in his element can calm the worries of these people.

A matching fond smile spreading on his face, Galo agrees, “Yeah.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Heading out, Galo looks to the duo and asks for the last time, “You sure you don’t want to come with me to pick up Lio?”

“Nah,” Meis declines, “If the Boss sees us right now, he’ll probably try to kill us. We’ll give him some time to cool down.”

“Yeah, I can’t blame you,” Galo chuckles in agreement as he makes his way to his bike.

“Hey.”

Turning around meeting the fierce look in Gueira’s eyes, echoed in Meis’, Galo waits.

“…If you make him cry,” Gueira finally says after a beat, “You burn, got it?”

Smiling, Galo salutes the pair with a, “Don’t you worry, sirs! Your son is going to live in a world of nothing but love and peace!”

Hopping onto his bike, he gives a final wave before he heads off to the direction of where his lover and boss are.

“You feel better now?” Meis asks his husband, pulling him into his arms.

“…Don’t act like you didn’t want to lynch him,” Gueira retorts, burying his face into Meis’ neck.

Chuckling and pulling the hothead closer, Meis admits, “Alright, you caught me.”

“Damn straight.”

“You wanna go home and get back to not having Boss around to tell us to stop fucking and get shit done?”

“Yeah,” Gueira agrees as they walk back to their bikes, hand in hand, pressed against each other.

No worries for tonight, just happiness and love for their Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if everyone's running around in the desert dressed in enough leather for a pride parade, one can only assume.


End file.
